With the ubiquitous use of fiber optic cables, testing of fiber optic cables and systems has become increasingly common. Unfortunately, fiber optic cabling is highly susceptible to damage from physical contact, scratches, and even dust particles. This sensitivity of fiber optic components presents a particular problem for technicians attempting to perform testing or repairs outside of a protected environment. In some instances, technicians actually travel with a portable “clean room” trailer (splice truck) to attempt to perform remote testing and repairs in a more suitable environment. Such splice trucks are simply not feasible for use in most of the remote locations in which fiber optic testing and repairs are now frequently made. Instead, technicians typically employ a variety of testing tools and devices which are carried by the technician to the site of the needed testing or repair. Specifically, many technicians now carry such various testing tools to remote locations such as, remote vaults, roof tops, and even to the top of 100 foot or higher cell towers. Again, the technician must now travel to these remote locations carrying all of their potentially needed tools with them. Due to the requirement to avoid dirt and contaminates, it is not uncommon for a technician to arrive at a location only to find that the needed tool is either crushed in a tool box, soiled with dust, or contaminated with moisture. Additionally, the technician may determine that they need a tool that they did not bring with them. Now an additional “truck roll” is needed to deliver a new or needed tool, thereby adding additional expense to the process. In addition to the above described issues, it is imperative that the technician also protects any loose fiber cable ends during the testing process. When performing testing operations, it is not uncommon for the end of disconnected fiber optic cable to become scratched or otherwise damaged.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.